


Her Past:Their Past

by AriesPrincessSlyffindor



Category: Rush (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Sex, Slow-Built Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesPrincessSlyffindor/pseuds/AriesPrincessSlyffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Grace Barry didn't die, but her team was told, she died. What if there is more to Grace's past, things that no one but Kerry, Stella and Shannon know of, not even her ex-husband Connor. What if she lived and went underground for national security. What if she has to resurface and face the music? How will Josh react to that? How will the team handle these ladies' pasts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Past:Their Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Characters unless otherwise stated belong to Rush TV Show Creators! No Profit Has Been Made From This Story!  
> Un-beta'd - All Mistakes Are My Own

It was dark. There were four of them, three women and a man. The man was in the corner of the alley, hidden from the view, so to any on-looker, the meeting looked like that of the three women.

"… and no one can know about this, Kerry, do you understand, her life and the life of the members of your team depends on it."

"I understand, ma'am"

"The same applies to you, Agent Henry," the man, "I will try and get you transferred to another station…"

"That's not necessary, sir…"

"Yes, I think it is. There are the two of you, Agent Dagostino. It would not be wise to have Ms. Henry stationed there as well."

"I understand but I disagree. I think its best that the three of us are stationed together. It is the safest way for all of us.."

"Hmm, alright, but do not forget, you must not contact her, let her contact you. We must let everyone continue to believe that Agent Barry is dead. Do You understand me, ladies?"

"Yes sir"

"Good then, be gone! And be safe!"

Alright, so this is the first chapter! For anyone who has subscribed to me and doesn't what Rush is. It was an Australian police show. I found out about it recently, a week ago to be exact and I watched all four season within the week. It is really good and you'll love it, especially if you are into Rookie Blue, Criminal Minds, CSI and any other police show.

My favorite couples are Grace/Josh, Shannon/Lawson and Michael/Stella. I missed Grace when they killed her off and this idea came to me then, so I decided to make it into a story. This idea also came to me, when Emily died in Criminal Minds and I was so super excited when the show did exactly that, staging her death.

So the idea is that Stella, Shannon, Kerry and Grace know each other from the past and their past life as ASIS (Australian Secret Intelligence Service) agents. I will reveal more as the story goes.

Please Review, and I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Review: Your Feedback is Appreciated!


End file.
